ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Webby Vanderquack (2017)
Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack is the one of the main characters in DuckTales series. She is the granddaughter of Bentina Beakley, and is a huge fan of Scrooge McDuck and his adventures. She is voiced by Kate Micucci in both the UK and the US. Description The heart (and the fists) of the team. Webby has spent most of life isolated in Scrooge's mansion obsessing over his past exploits and training for action with her granny. Now that she's out in the world, Webby is itching for every adventure the world (and being a normal kid) has to offer! Personality Webby is an adventurous, zealous, and eager girl who dreams of being an explorer. Her life prior to the events of "Woo-oo!", Webby has had very little social contact in her entire life, which makes her socially awkward upon meeting new people. Webby is an excitable young girl, often rambling and never knowing when to stop speaking.This Webby is a bit of a tomboy, unlike her 1987 version. In addition to her cuteness, Webby is kind and sweet and cares about those around her deeply. She is a big fan of the McDuck family, and is very knowledgeable on many aspects of their genealogy and always enjoys studying their exciting and mysterious family. Webby is a very athletic and capable young girl, skilled in espionage-tactics, accents, and parkour. With all of her cooped up energy for adventure and danger, Webby can make a small game intense; as shown in "Daytrip of Doom!" Physical Appearance Webby is a small white 10-12 year old duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head. She sports a blue and pink top and a purple skirt. Skills and Abilities Even though she is a kid, Webby shows great prowess in a variety of skills. She is a great survivalist, with combat training and knows espionage-tactics. And has a lot of worldly knowledge; accent legends, curses and different languages including ancient ones. This makes her the most capable of the kids, with all her training and knowledge. Relationships Family Mrs. Beakley Mrs. Beakley is Webby's grandmother, she always is kind to her and nice she was introduced in "Woo-oo" where Webby mentioned her grandmother is a housekeeper. The relationship between Webby and Mrs. Beakley, are kind of like a family because her grandmother always protects here whenever something is dangerous. Friends / Honorary Family Huey Huey is one of Webby best friends, they have a brother-sister like dynamic; as he behaves like an older brother to her, even though he's actually younger. They are both very intelligent for their age and are always prepared and resourceful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding and honest with her which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! where Huey gives up having an adventure with his brothers to let Webby feel included, and comforts Webby by promising her to never leave her behind. Although in "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" they're shown to have different outlooks; Webby is very open-minded while Huey is logical and goes with what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other but they would put their arguing aside and help each other. Dewey Dewey is one of Webby’s best friends, yet Dewey is Webby's closest friend. This is not only because they're kindred spirits with their mutual love for adventures and exploration, but also because they are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards each other. This shows in "Daytrip of Doom" when everyone was hesitant to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-zone, knowing she was going to be a handful, but Dewey wanted to give her a chance and help her out. And in "The Great Dime Chase" when Dewey wishes to know about his mother he goes to Webby and she helps him through all the trails. They end up discovering a secret room dedicated to Della! Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. With all the trust and kindness Dewey gives Webby in their friendship, she does the same in return in "The Spear of Selene!" Dewey wishes to quit the conspiracy hunt of Della Duck. Although Webby doesn't want to end her investigation on clan McDuck, they end up fighting about it. However, once she found out that Dewey was scared to know his mother's true nature, she shows her sympathy and steps aside in support for her friends' needs. Louie Louie is one of Webby best friends although they don't have a lot in common but they're still good friends. Webby has shown to sometimes get frustrated with Louie, especially when he ignores her warnings and does his own thing. This is shown in "Woo-oo" when he takes the medusa gauntlet, and in "The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra" where Louie seeks out to manipulate situations to his own benefit. Yet, despite their differences, they help each other in times of need. Scrooge McDuck Webby admires Scrooge so much that for the longest time learning about him, his family and adventures is a hobby. Scrooge himself is an inspiration for Webby to be an explorer that she prepared and trained herself for an adventure with him. In their adventures Scrooge has addressed Webby as family but From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!, they gotten closer and Scrooge learns to respect and admire Webby for her spirit and skills. That he gives her the honor of addressing him as Uncle Scrooge accepting her as a partner and honoray niece. Donald Duck Webby is a fan of Donald Duck. She and sees him as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. She wants to know more about him and have adventures with him. As seen in The House of The Lucky Gander! where Donald wins, she hugged him. As in The Shadow War! When Donald say ``Stay away from my kids`` meaning Donald accepting her as a her uncle and honoray niece. They are often side by side. As seen in intro, we can see that they smiled at each other. They haven`t moment in season 1, maybe in season 2 they will have moments. Friends Lena Lena is the first female friend Webby made outside the mansion, and they seem very close. They met in "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" when Webby stays back on the beach while the boys went sailing. Webby saw Lena's message in a bottle prank and was immediately interested in her friendship as she found her sharp wit and her worldly travels to be very cool. As Lena found Webby to also be interesting with her multi-talents, she invited her to venture with her. Through their trails with the Beagle Boys, they grew a very close bond. Even when Lena was going against Huey, Dewey, and Louie, she stood by Webby and was supportive of her. They show to be very trusting and loyal to each other. Webby loves having the mischievous Lena as a friend, but is unaware of the true dark mystery that she is. Appearances Shorts (50%) *Donald's Birthday! *Meet Mrs. Beakley! *Meet Webby Vanderquack! Season 1 (88%) *1. Woo-oo! *2. Daytrip of Doom! *3. The Great Dime Chase! *4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! *5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! *6. The House of the Lucky Gander! *8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! *9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! *10. The Spear of Selene! *12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! *13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! *15. Jaw$! *17. Day of the Only Child! *18. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! *20. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! *21. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! *22. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! *23. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! *24. The Shadow War! Quotes Trivia *Webby is 11-12 years old, slightly older than the boys. *Webby is one year younger than her friend Lena. *Webby doesn't have parents which was never revealed in the show. **In fact, her grandmother "Mrs. Beakley" appears to be Webby's legal guardian Video DuckTales - Who's Who- Webby - Disney XD Meet Webby Vanderquack! (short) DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - Meet Webby (Promo) __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Heroes Category:Characters